


where words fail, music speaks

by Mellomailbox



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Charles, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellomailbox/pseuds/Mellomailbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutant Erik Lehnsherr and merfolk Prince Charles Xavier struggle with keeping their illegal daughter a secret and the price that comes with loving someone who lives in a separate world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).



> Title is a quote from Hans Christian Anderson. 
> 
> This started out as something fun to torment Endingthemes with and now I'm obsessed. Already a few chapters written, hohoho. 
> 
> Also unbeta'd, please tell me if you catch any mistakes!

“She looks like you.” Erik said in awe, carefully cradling the baby in his arms. She barely moved, just the slightest nuzzling of her cold nose into his forearm, and yet he still froze as if any movement would break her.

“She looks like you,” Charles parroted, eyes shining as he gazed longingly at the baby in Erik’s arms. She was wrapped once with a towel and once with a fleece blanket, both brought by Erik, and as they watched they could see the pale blue tint to her skin start to fade to a more naturally human pink. Charles pulled himself a little further onto the dock so that he could reach her better, and Erik leaned forward as much as he would dare as Charles fingered their daughter’s seaweed green hair.

“Do you think her hair will change too?” Erik asked, settling the baby in the crook of one arm so that he could brush a hand through Charles’ brown curls, plastered to his forehead and resisting the temptation from the sun to dry.

Charles leaned into the touch, lashes fluttering closed as he made a soft humming sound in the back of his throat that sounded more like music than absent vocal rumbling. Erik’s thumb rasped over some of the finer scales that coalesced at the curve of Charles’s cheekbone before tapering off into soft skin. “There’s no way to know, really. It’s been a long time since a Human-Merling has been born, and even longer since one has evaded execution.”

Charles’ expression saddened, and he kissed the pad of Erik’s thumb where it had begun to stroke at his bottom lip. “It took all of my resources to get her here, my love, and it’s going to be up to you now to keep her safe.”

Erik swallowed the lump in his throat, and held onto the baby a little more tightly. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Charles. I don’t know anything about your culture or your biology, how am I supposed to keep her alive if I do-“

Charles pressed a wet palm to Erik’s mouth, eyes glistening with tears and the beauty of the ocean, and he swiped his powerful tail once to push himself up the dock far enough to reach Erik’s lips with his own.

Erik wrapped his free arm around Charles’ naked torso, not caring that his clothes were soaking through, and met his kiss eagerly. Charles whimpered, a broken, desperate sound that he’d never allow around anyone else, and Erik had to fight to keep his own tears in check when he felt the burning salt of Charles’ heartbreak slide down his cheek and collect on their kisses.

He swallowed their despair with tongue and teeth and promises whispered in their minds, only stopping when the baby began to stir. Charles pulled back with a soft “oh”, and Erik let him slide back into the water with one last brush of lips, praying it wouldn’t be the last time he’d ever feel them.

Charles extended his arms to the bundle, tears still falling freely, and brought her restlessly sleeping face up to his so that he could kiss her nose. His smile was broken but so full of love that Erik had to bite his fist to keep from breaking down at the sight. There was no reason to think that this would be the last time he’d see his love holding their daughter; after all, hopefully nobody knew that she existed, and human-merfolk interaction wasn’t forbidden to the royalty, so long as the human was sworn to secrecy.

Since he was a mutant the law didn’t technically apply to him, but that was something he and Charles were keeping up their sleeves in a last ditch effort. Charles was singing to their baby, soft and calming, and it was that voice that Erik had first fallen in love with, ringing beautifully across the sea and dancing into his ears like the song was searching for him specifically, calling him home.

Charles had stopped singing, and gave her no longer fussy cheek one last tearful kiss before handing her back to Erik. He looked as if he’d been maimed, and in a way he had. Erik leaned forward, cupped Charles’ chin in his hand, and asked, “What’s her name?”

Charles smiled, and it was genuine, full of pearl teeth and the wild beauty of the ocean. “Her name’s Lorna.”

“Lorna.” Erik whispered, and he gave Charles the best smile he could muster. “Beautiful, just like her father.”

Charles’ expression crumpled again, but before he could reach for Erik a scarlet head popped from the surface a few yards away, Raven’s liquid-gold eyes sharp as she called, “Charles! They’re coming to find you, you need to go now or they’ll catch you.”

“No,” Erik choked, “It’s too soon, I can’t-“

“I love you,” Charles said gravely, and Erik nodded, clutching Lorna to his chest, words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could keep track.

“I love you Charles, liebling, please be safe. I’ll take care of Lorna, I’ll be here, find me when it’s safe. I love you.”

Charles kissed his palm one more time, and Erik caught the look of raw fear that flashed across Charles’ eyes as Raven called “Charles! Now!” before he ducked back under the water, one powerful stroke of his tail a few feet from where Raven had submerged the last glimpse Erik saw of him before the water was nothing but glittering smoothness.

Erik took a steadying breath, counted to five, and then stood from the dock. His knees were weak from how long he’d been sitting cross legged and leaning forward, and he ignored the way his knees protested as he began the slow walk back to the beach. His clothes were damp and uncomfortable, but he had Lorna bundled in his arms, and a curious brush of fingers told him that she’d warmed considerably, cheeks rosy and the only outward sign that she might not be human the seaweed color of her hair and brows and lashes.

Erik almost startled as she yawned, red gums peeking at him before she blinked her eyes open.

Oh. Well, her hair might not be the only tell.

Her eyes were a perfect replica of Charles’; every shade of blue you can find in the sun blanketed ocean, shifting and shivering like when the tide ripples the light, bright and mystical.

“Hey, baby girl. Lorna.” Erik whispered, and as his foot collided with the ground she smiled, all gums, and laughed like a song meant just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was four months before he saw Charles again. He waited in the cave off of the property he’d stolen where he and Charles used to meet, slowly setting it up over the days and weeks that Charles didn’t show. Over time it had gained a rug, some cushions, a small wicker bassinet, some blankets and a couple of baby toys to keep Lorna entertained for when she was too fussy to sleep.

Erik was sitting on the rug now, Lorna dozing comfortably in the bassinet beside him, moonlight bright enough for him to see the words of the novel in his hand if he squinted. He should really invest in a book light, but something about the magical quality of the ephemeral glow of the moon made artificial light seem insulting.

The moon wasn’t full tonight, so while Erik was anticipatory as always, his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest in excitement like it normally would when they’d meet for romantic liaisons for every full moon. The warm breeze caressed his face gently, and Lorna whimpered where a green curl had tickled her nose. Erik smiled fondly, softly brushing her hair off of her face before freezing at the sound of a sharp splash just outside of the cave entrance.

The cave was inside a cliff that jutted from the shoreline, and there was a few feet of beach between the entrance and the shoreline when the tide was low, as it was now. The water was close enough to the cave to cast a glittering constellation around him where the moonlight reflected off of it, and Erik struggled to get his eyes to focus on whatever was outside.

“Charles?” He called quietly, heart thumping painfully enough that he could feel the pulse of adrenalin, fingers tingling in excitement. It could very well just have been an overenthusiastic splash against the rocks, and it wouldn’t be the first time that Erik literally worked himself up over the prospect of seeing Charles again.

“Erik?” Came the tentative reply, and it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard, cutting through the background noise of the ocean echoing throughout the cavern and the sharp slapping of the waves to pierce his heart with hope. He felt it skip a beat before he was on his feet, bolting down to the shoreline where Charles had dragged himself by his arms onto the sand, eyes wild as he caught sight of Erik.

“Erik!” He called, and his face crumpled, arms outstretched to meet Erik’s embrace as he fell to his knees with a splash, pajama pants soaked through in an instant.

“Charles, my god, Charles.” Erik chanted a litany of his name against his hair, and Charles held him tighter, clutched at his shirt and cried into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Erik stroked his back comfortingly as his shoulders shook, being careful to avoid the delicate fins protruding from his spine and not bothering to try and hide the few tears that had slipped from his eyes at the sheer relief if seeing him again.

Charles leaned back, lip quivering, and cupped Erik’s face with wet hands. The sight of his face seemed to only make the crying worse, but he was smiling too. “I missed you so much, Erik. I was sure they knew, they were keeping such close tabs on me, and they even had me checked by a doctor. It’s a good thing Hank and I are good friends, there was no hiding the biological evidence that soon after.”

He laughed wetly, and Erik pulled him onto his lap, long used to the heavy weight of solid muscle that was Charles’ tail. They met each other at the same time for a kiss, and another and another, until it was mostly biting and licking and desperately clutching their faces together.

“I wish I had Raven’s necklace,” Charles murmured against his mouth, and Erik stroked his collarbone, thumb sliding smoothly over a hard constellation of scales protecting the bone.

“Where is it?” He asked, and he nipped at Charles’ mouth even as he responded, unable to stay away for long.

“Raven still has it. Everyone knows that the scales are transformative, and she was worried that if they saw me with it they’d put two and two together.” He smiled wryly, and skirted cold knuckles lovingly along the line of Erik’s jaw. “One of the princes advocating for human/merfolk exposure is one thing. A prince who is rumored to have had an illegitimate child and also happens to have scales that can transform him into a human who advocates for human/merfolk exposure? Well, we’ve all heard the tale of the Little Mermaid.”

“I’m just glad you’re here with me.” Erik told him honestly, and Charles’ smile was like seeing treasure at the bottom of a clear ocean pool; all crisp and warm and joyous. They were interrupted by a soft wail coming from the cave, and Charles’ look of delight grew, tears of beading like glass in the corners of his eyes.

“Is Lorna with you?” He asked, but they both knew the answer, and Erik carefully set Charles down on the sand so that he could stand.

“Of course she is. I’ll go get her.” Erik could practically feel Charles’ excitement radiating off of him in warm pulses, and found after returning with a squirming Lorna in his arms that Charles had dragged himself halfway up the sand in excitement, the tips of his fins the only part of him still in the water.

“Charles!” Erik chastised, but Charles was already reaching desperately for their daughter. Erik handled the considerably larger baby over, and Charles’ face lit up in a rapturous grin.

“Hello little merling. How are you?” He cooed, and Lorna blinked watery eyes up at him, expression blank. Erik was worried that Charles’ joy would falter at her lack of recognition, but Charles shook his head, eyes never leaving Lorna’s mini replicas.

“She does remember me, though. Not the sight of me, but her mind.” Charles leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, and Lorna buried her fat, pink hands in Charles’ slick hair. Erik noticed that the top layer of his hair was starting to dry, and he kneeled down next to them and rested a hand on Charles’ shoulder.

“Charles, darling, you’ll dry out if you stay up here much longer.” He murmured against the back of his head, and Charles shook his head desperately, face still pressed against Lorna’s.

“Just a bit longer, please. Give me a few more minutes, I’m trying to see everything I’ve missed, if I can’t be here then at least-“

“Shhh” Erik calmed his hysterics, stroking his hair. “Of course, I’ll never tell you no. Take as long as you need.”

Charles huffed against Lorna’s face, and the salt of his breath made her sneeze into his face. This made him laugh for real, like singing, and when Lorna joined in it was as if all of the love and happiness that he felt for his family was vocalized into a beautiful harmony.

“I could never leave and it wouldn’t be long enough,” Charles sighed when they’d stopped, Lorna’s gummy grin constant as she slapped at her father’s face, grabbing for his hair.

“If I could never leave either of you again…” Charles whispered, quiet as if afraid that the wish would be snatched away from him should anyone hear it.

Erik fought away the aching in his heart, and carefully avoiding eye contact as he scooped Lorna from Charles’ arms. He couldn’t ignore the soft cries of his lover as he carried their child away from him and back up into the cave. He settled her gently into her bassinet, eyes already drooping, before turning around to face Charles.

“Oh, liebling,” Erik sighed, and almost ran back down to where Charles was crying softly on the beach, chin to his chest and arms folded, clutching at the spot where Lorna had been pressed against his heart. He bent and lifted Charles into his arms with a grunt, and Charles wrapped his own arms around Erik’s neck easily, shoulders shaking again. Would they ever be able to see each other again without having to relive the heartbreak of separating every single time?

With a few heavy steps he and Charles were back at the shoreline, Charles’ tail dragging heavy in the sand before Erik fell to his knees into the ocean, water splashing and soaking the remainder of his clothing. The water was up to his elbows, and he pulled Charles into his lap again, made easier by the weightlessness that the water afforded.

“I know that we knew that this was a possibility,” He said against Erik’s neck, voice heavy with emotion. “But I never thought that our worst case scenario would actually happen.”

He lifted his head and gave Erik a plaintive look. “How am I supposed to live apart from you?”

“Hey, don’t think like that.” Erik told him, brushing the tears from Charles’ eyes. “This is not forever. Either you’ll pass the legislation for merfolk exposure and legalize human and merfolk marriage, or we’ll have to wait until you’re King. Either way, there will come a time where we can be together freely.”

Erik tried his best to sound convincing, but Charles gave him a knowing look. Erik had always argued with him that his peaceful approach to undersea politics were pointless, but Erik would die before he used their situation to make a political point. Hurting Charles that way would never be worth the satisfaction, and it’s not like he _wants_ to be right.

“We both know that being in Kingship doesn’t get me any political power, and I’d have to convince the other six Kings to agree to the changes anyways.” Charles said bitterly, picking up on Erik’s thoughts. “I should just join Raven’s terrorist group.”

“Let’s not talk about this now,” Erik said instead of all of the things that he wanted to; It’s too dangerous, I’d like to help, let me gather ground support, you’d be more effective with Raven, you could get hurt. Charles heard them all anyways, but it seemed that they both wanted to be selfish, because he only nodded his head once before leaning in to kiss Erik again.

“I don’t want to go.” Charles whispered into Erik’s mouth, sea salt tongue tracing his chapped lips.

“I know.” Erik answered, and he pulled Charles closer, pushing every positive emotion he could at Charles and locking away anything negative. Charles needed him to be strong, needed hope. Hope was something unfamiliar to Erik, but he would try for Charles.

It seemed to do the trick. When Charles pulled away his expression was determined, and he thrashed his tail restlessly, upsetting the currents and almost pushing Erik over. “We can do this.” He said, with only an edge of uncertainty.

He was beautiful, Erik thought, glistening in the moonlight, scales sparkling like precious stones and eyes iridescent and strong. Erik didn’t tell him, though; Charles knew, and it would only derail the determination to start declaring poetic affections.

“Do you have any books that I could read about human/merling babies? I need to start making plans to support you here, but I can’t put Lorna into daycare until I know for sure that she won’t transition unprovoked and how to handle it when she does.”

Charles drew his brows together in confusion when Erik mentioned daycare, so Erik pushed a few images and impressions of the concept at him. Charles’ expression softened in understanding even if his distaste in the concept was evident.

“I can bring you some books, although I’m not sure how legible they’ll be on land and you’ll need to find someone topside to translate them for you.” Charles told him, and cocked his head to the side as if listening to something. “Raven says it’s time to go.”

Charles hesitated, a ghost of emotion brushing at Erik. Before he could be overtaken with sorrow again he pecked Erik’s mouth quickly, a careless goodbye like when they were younger and survived on the thrill of secrecy and adventure and didn’t worry about the larger implications of their relationship.

“Sing to Lorna for me” Charles said, and Erik told him “I love you” in response, even as Charles ducked under the water, fingers digging into the sand so that he could push with his muscled arms, propelling himself away from the low tide and into the deeper waters where he had the freedom to move his tail.

When he was a quarter of a mile out from the shore he leapt from the water once, back arched gracefully, before falling backwards into the water with a splash in a blatant show. Erik chuckled, almost startled, and stood up. ‘Thank you.’ He thought, not sure if Charles could hear, and made his way back to the cave, soaking wet but warmed by Charles.

Erik lifted Lorna from the bassinet, careful not to wake her, and began the careful climb out of the cave and back up into the house. He was going to need to find a way to make money not only to fund basic living expenses, but also to start a movement on the ground should Charles’ political fight turn physical.

He glanced down and stopped, distracted by Lorna. Where her skin was pressed against his salt soaked cotton shirt there were a few tiny scales, and her skin has cooled to a soft blue-peach color that faded into normal pink skin where she was dry. She never transitioned when he bathed her in purified water, and Erik wondered if it was the salt or the unexplained magic of the ocean that facilitated this change.

He’d test it by dumping salt into her next bath, he thought, moving once again towards the beach house. First things first, though; he needed to find someone who spoke Atlantian.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik was kept from the cave for a few weeks by summer storms, and when he finally made it down he was relieved to find that his things had been pushed to the highest point away from the tide, and delighted to discover that there was a message in a bottle waiting for him between the folds of the carpet. ‘Meet me on the eve of the full moon’ was written in messy script, and Erik smiled fondly before noticing a stack of books piled in Lorna’s bassinet.

Upon closer inspection he saw that they were old, probably decades, and must have been written in the same ink that the message Charles left for him was, because although they were clearly water damaged, the ink was not smudged. They were all handwritten in delicate script, foreign letters reminding him of Egyptian hieroglyphs more than letters of an alphabet, but he could tell by the delicate illustrations that this was the literature Charles had meant for Erik to have on Lorna.

Erik debated a bit before deciding to leave them in the cave, although he did take the tinted green glass bottle that Charles had stuffed the note into back up to the house with him so that he could set it on the mantle, a slightly grimy but nonetheless pretty token of the majestic world that Lorna came from.

\---

Luckily the storms had waned by the time he was meant to meet Charles, and Erik could carry Lorna down to the cave and still be confident of her safety. She was big enough to hold herself up when being held now, and her fat fists were strong where she gripped at Erik’s t-shirt. He smiled and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle and curl into his chest.

A woman followed them down the cliff, brown hair tied back against the sharp wind of the sea. She gave a brave hop off of the last craggy rock onto the beach and reached up for Lorna, who smiled and went to her easily.

Once they were in the cave she whistled, and Erik felt a pang of despair at the sight; Charles must have come back at some point and re-set the area with the carpet and bassinet, and Erik couldn’t help but berate himself for not coming down every night regardless of Charles arranging a meeting. The missed opportunity left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he swallowed it down and took Lorna back easily.

Lorna’s eyes were red and she rubbed at them with a fist sleepily, even as she whipped her head around the room in familiarity. She caught sight of where her plush toys were piled in the bassinet, and Erik scooped them up with one arm, set her down into it, and then dropped them all onto her giggling face.

He turned to where the woman was inspecting Charles’ books with unrestrained glee, Lorna’s squeals of delight as she played echoing within the walls like wind chimes.

“Can you read them?” Erik asked, and got a scowl in response.

“I told you that I was the best, didn’t I?” She said in response, and Erik held his palms up peacefully even if his grin was sharkish. “Although I’d be able to translate them a lot faster if I could take them to my lab.”

“Not going to happen,” Erik told her, but before she could protest there was a sharp splash from outside the cave that had Erik on his feet, eyes wild.

“Erik?” Charles called for him, head peeking from the water and scales dusting his cheeks and shoulders like freckles glittering in the sunset. The orange and red light refracted along the walls, almost blinding him, and with a skip of his heart Erik noticed that Charles was wearing Raven’s necklace.

“I’m here!” Erik called to him, wading into the water with a hand over his brows to try and shield his eyes from the brightness of the sunset. “Why aren’t you coming up?” he asked when he saw Charles hesitate a few yards out.

He squinted, and noticed that Charles wasn’t looking at him but over his shoulder, eyes wild and face drawn. Erik turned and saw the woman, her own face a parody of Charles’ expression but without Charles’ beauty.

“Erik,” she said, but the moment she opened her mouth Charles ducked under the water, tail flashing once in an explosion of diamond droplets that had Erik cursing.

“Charles!” He called, violently waving for the woman to move back into the cave. She ignored him and moved closer to the shoreline.

“That… that was a mermaid,” she said in awe, one of the salt-bleached tomes still clutched in her hands from where she had been investigating its contents.

“Merfolk,” Erik bit out harshly, even as he mentally shouted for Charles to come back. He felt out with his powers for the metal fastenings of Charles’ necklace, triumphant as he caught them not far from where Charles had submerged.

“Come out, liebling.” Erik called in voice and in mind, tugging gently at the necklace. “Lorna wants to see you, and there’s someone I want you to meet.”

He felt the briefest of indescribable emotions from Charles before he swam back to the surface, and Erik let go of the necklace at the electric feeling of Charles using it to transition into human form. It started where the blue scales lay delicately over Charles’ collarbone, rolling over his skin above and below like a sharp wave. The blinding glittering of scales were replaced by a dusting of freckles as Charles’ skin turned human, his eyes losing their liquid quality and fins disappearing from his spine, forearms and elbows.

He rose from the water, chestnut hair the only thing unchanged, and moved carefully towards Erik, eyes on the stranger the whole time. It took Erik a moment to realize that he was staring at her with suspicion and contempt rather than fear, but Erik was too relieved to see him to be irritated by it.

Erik stepped further in the water to meet Charles, hand sliding around his waist so that he could pull Charles against his front, more to hide his nudity than to show any archaic expression of possession. Charles was stiff in his arms, eyes never leaving the woman’s, and Erik rolled his eyes.

“Charles, I’d like you to meet Lorna’s nanny, Moira. She’s also a professor of Mermaid Mythology and fluent in ancient Atlantian.” Erik gestured towards where Moira was still slack jawed at the sight of Charles, although she didn’t seem to be embarrassed by his nudity.

“Moira,” Erik said with only a hint of exasperation, “This is Prince Charles Xavier of the Fourth Sea. He’s Lorna’s father.”

Moira seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she was in at the same time that Charles’ face and posture softened, and Erik didn’t know why he didn’t make the connection sooner. “And I take it you just got done having a telepathic conversation. Wonderful, glad to be involved.”

Charles smiled up at him and gave him a playful kiss. “Don’t pout, darling. It’s unbecoming of you.”

Moira seemed surprised at the sound of Charles’ voice, and he turned his charm on her instead, holding out a pale hand to shake. “Don’t be surprised at my English. While our continuing existence has always been questionable to you humans, we’re not ignorant on yours. Know thy enemy and all that.”

Moira took his hand with a reverent shake, enthralled, and Erik would have been jealous by her obvious adoration if he didn’t understand completely and unequivocally that there was no reason to fear Charles ever straying.

“It’s an absolute honor to meet you, Charles. Erik has told me so much about you,” Moira said earnestly, though when her eyes dropped to where Erik was absently caressing Charles’ bare collarbone she seemed to notice that Charles was naked, a light blush creeping up her cheeks even as she fought to hold eye contact.

Charles was unbothered, unused to the societal rules that accompanied the concept of genitalia despite his bold statement of understanding, and turned his head towards the mouth of the cave where Lorna was still chattering away at her toys.

His face split into a grin, and he pulled from Erik’s embrace and ran on unsteady legs up the beach and to where the bassinet lay not far from the rapidly waning glow of the sunset. “My little merling,” he said, lifting her from the bassinet to cradle in his arms. He gave her a loud kiss to the cheek that made her giggle shrilly, still clutching one of her soft toys.

Moira seemed a bit overwhelmed by it all, and Erik raised an eyebrow at her, gesturing back into the cave. “Shall we?”

She nodded dumbly and followed, standing awkwardly and trying not to look at Charles’ body even though she was obviously curious.

“You can look if you want.” Charles said absently as he lifted Lorna over his head, laughing as she dropped her toy on his face. “I can tell that your curiosity is purely academic, so Erik won’t mind. Will you Erik?” He turned a twinkling eye on Erik, smug expression belied by the tiny baby fingers reaching down to pull at his nose and hair.

Erik frowned at Moira, who was looking calmer the more Charles was friendly with her, and locked his jaw forward challengingly. It had the intended effect, and rather than being intimidated she turned to look at Charles instead, gaze analytical as she circled him.

“You’re nearly androgynous,” she said, hand outstretched as she pointed at his ribs, counting them but makings sure not to touch. “Although your genitals are clearly male. But I’m guessing it’s not the same when you’re in mer…folk form?” She stood, and pulled out her ponytail so that she could scrub her hands through her hair in frustration.

Charles nodded at something Erik couldn’t hear, and Moira turned to Erik and hissed, “Magic!”

Erik tilted his head, bemused, and agreed. “Yes. Magic. I told you didn’t I?”

“Actually,” Charles amended, Lorna now pressed to his chest as he absently rocked her, “I’m thinking more genetics. Mutation to be precise.” He gestured to the pile of sand crusted books and continued, “Hank – my physician—and I have a theory that we’re some of the first mutants and we migrated to the sea. Or the other way around, there’s no way to know without the technology to test it.”

Moira had moved over to the books, shifting through them carefully until Charles stopped her with a “yes, that’s the one.” She peeled it open with a disconcerting squelching sound, and was hit with a strong stench of rotting sea life.

“Oh, ugh,” she groused, but continued on anyway with no more than a wrinkling of her nose. “So tell me how Lorna came about,” she said absently, and Charles froze in his rocking, shoulders going rigid. She didn’t notice, but Erik did, and he cupped Charles’ elbow comfortingly.

“I’d rather not go into specifics,” Charles hedged, and that did get her attention, so Charles sat down next to her, bare knee bumping against her jean-clad one as he crossed his legs, shaking his head at Erik when he came to grab the dozing Lorna.

“She’s fine, Erik. But I’m a bit chilly. Did you bring me any clothes?”

Erik’s chagrined expression was all the answer that Charles needed, but Erik pulled off his shirt easily, offering, “Here. It’s not much, but it should help.”

Charles set Lorna on his knee and supported her back with the flat of his palm as he pulled the shirt over one arm and his head. He quickly switched, supporting her with the clothed arm so that he could slip the shirt over the other, before cradling Lorna back against his chest. “See,” he said to Erik, “No reason to fret. I can handle basic tasks with a baby, even if I’ve not spent as much time raising her as you.”

The words stung a little, and Erik wondered if Moira saw the hurt in his eyes because she quickly pressed on, pointing to an illustration on the page that was only partially shrouded in mold. “This here, is this accurate?” The mermaid in the picture was very voluptuous, with wide hips and large breasts, long hair and a belly button.

Charles laughed, and shook his head. “No, I think that was a deliberate misdirection. We all pretty much look the same-- very thin, to help move through the water. We’re born of eggs, so no little stomach concave.”

“It’s called a belly button,” Erik informed him from where he’d settled at his side, arm snaking around his waist to pull him closer.

“Belly button,” Charles corrected himself with an amused giggle. “Long hair would easily get tangled, most of us keep it short, and we’ve no use for breasts. Merlings can eat the same things that we can from birth, only mushed up. Fish and seaweed and such, before you ask.”

“So how do you determine who’s female and who’s male?” Moira asked instead, eyes burning with curiosity.

“We choose.” Charles said simply, and before Moira could press him for more answers Lorna started to whine, eyes closed as she nuzzled into Charles’ ribs.

She was clearly struggling to stay awake, but Charles hummed at her and said, “She’s asleep but still aware of me and is unwilling to let go of consciousness.”

Moira stood, and held out her hands to Charles. “I can take her up to the house if you want. She’ll be able to sleep, and I can take a look at these books. I still have so many questions for you.”

The ease in which she offered to care for Lorna hit Charles harder than he would have expected, the sharp tightness in his chest causing him to suck in a breath. Erik noticed and stroked comfortingly where his hand lay against Charles’ hip, and either Moira didn’t notice or chose to pretend not to.

“Yes, I think that might be a good idea. I need to be getting back or they’ll notice I’m gone.”

Moira’s eyes burned with curiosity but she kept her mouth shut, averting her eyes as Charles gave Lorna loving kiss to the forehead that she responded to with a whine.

Charles stiffly handed her to Moira, arms closing around himself the moment she was out of his arms, and shuttered his expression. He was staring resolutely at the cave wall, trying to contain his emotions, and Erik stood and nodded Moira towards the mouth of the cave.

The sun had completely set at this point, the strong glare of the moon plenty of light to go by. Moira’s eyes glittered as she whispered, “I can’t believe that they’re actually still alive, they’ve been alive all this time we thought that they were extinct.”

Erik raised a brow at her. “You allowed me to employ you and followed me to a remote location without knowing if I was mad or not?”

Moira shifted Lorna to her other arm and smirked. “I have a Taser.” Erik huffed, and kissed Lorna goodbye.

“Go ahead and put her to bed. I won’t be in for a while, though I’ll bring up the books when I do come up.”

Moira was already climbing up the rock face, though she gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement, and Erik watched her until she climbed over the most difficult part before turning back around.

Charles was standing and looked as if he had been struck.

“Wha-?” Erik started to ask, immediately concerned, and the moment Erik spoke Charles’ calm façade broke and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying, face turned away from Erik as he stared resolutely at the wall.

“Charles,” Erik said, quickly moving to stand in front of him, hands cupping his shoulders. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Charles answered hoarsely, and cleared the thickness out of his throat. “You didn’t do anything, love, I just wasn’t expecting… her.”

Erik furrowed his brows, and lifted Charles’ chin towards him with his index finger. “Charles,” he ground out, voice low and gravelly in sincerity, “there is nothing going on between Moira and I. She’s simply Lorna’s nanny, and someone who can teach me your language and help me until we find a way to get you up here permanently.”

Charles looked startled, and his rapid blinking had the unshed tears falling over his lashes even as he huffed humorlessly. “Don’t be absurd, Erik, I know you’re not sleeping with her. I just wasn’t expecting how hard it would be to see someone else filling my role.” He wiped at his eyes, which were rapidly drying, and moved closer into Erik’s space. “I knew it would happen, but I had expected that there would be resistance. You three interact so easily, and I just…” He bit his lip, and Erik brushed at his lip with his thumb to get Charles to release it. “I just felt like a bit of an extra fin, you know?”

“No, I don’t,” Erik grumbled, and leaned down to kiss Charles, and oh, finally, he’d been waiting for this, staring at his mouth and willing Moira to go because it’d been _too long_.

They came together easily, a familiar dance that they both knew the steps to by heart. Even though it had been months since they had last been together there was no awkwardness or hesitation, just desperation as they licked at each other and clawed at their clothes. Desperation and affection and a profound sense of relief. Erik settled Charles onto his back easily, slotting their bodies together perfectly like they’d been molded for each other.

“How do you want me?” he asked, and stroked Charles’ cheek reverently. Charles covered Erik’s hand with his own, gave him a smile meant only for him, and leaned up to kiss him in answer.

There was no more talking after that, just soft sounds drowned out by the rushing of the ocean; moans and sighs and the scraping of fingers on salt-stained carpet. They wrapped themselves around each other, rolled, bit and kissed like they were teenagers, and when they cried it was from joy and ecstasy.

It’d been so long, just touching each other was euphoric, and it wasn’t long before Charles was clutching at the hairs on the back of Erik’s neck, keening, “oh, oh, _oh,”_ and pulling them both under as waves of pleasure crashed within their minds and bodies.

Erik dropped onto the carpet next to Charles as the last of his pleasure faded, Charles rolling easily into his arms, chest heaving and glistening with sweat. Erik was also panting, and he tilted his head to kiss Charles softly, breath hot against his lips as he asked, “Do you have to leave now?”

Internally he begged Charles to stay, and Charles smiled fondly and brushed some of the small hairs sticking to Erik’s forehead away. “I can stay for a moment more, I’m sure.”

Erik relaxed before he even knew that he had tensed, and Charles nuzzled his jaw with his nose, twining their legs together as they caught their breath. Their hands kept roaming, softly caressing and palming and touching, making up for lost time and distance.

Erik was starting to doze, adrenaline fading, when Charles whispered, “You can, you know.”

“Can what?” Erik mumbled into Charles hair, trying to will himself to open his eyes.

Charles tightened his grip on where he’d been tracing patterns on Erik’s hip, his answer riding on a soft breath. “You can sleep with Moira, if you want.”

Erik’s eyes shot open, and he rolled so that he was leaning over Charles, Charles’ head pillowed on his arm and Erik’s elbow on to the side of Charles’ head, eyes intently on Charles’.

“ _What?_ ”

Charles flinched at the anger in Erik’s voice, and looked away. “I understand that humans have needs, and if you need to… if you need her, I’m not here, I can’t—you can, if you need it.” Charles did look at Erik then, expression unreadable. “Have sex with her.”

Erik’s emotions careened from confusion to hurt to anger before he shuttered them, and he sat up and wiped a hand over his mouth, needing to look away from Charles. Charles didn’t sit up with him, just simply wrapped his arms around himself, posture rigid as he waited for Erik to say something.

He’d been holding himself like that a lot, and Erik cursed, grabbed Charles’ wrist and roughly pulled him up and against his chest. “Look, Charles, you seem to be hung up on the idea that we’re separated,” Erik started, grip loosening on Charles’ wrist as he pressed his forehead against Erik’s collarbone, breathing in his scent and trying to calm his heart.

“And yeah, it is really, really painful being away from you, but liebling, it’s not like I didn’t know what I was getting into when I fell in love with you.”

Charles looked up at that, brows furrowed, and started to object. “I’m not contesting the fact that you love me, I know that you love me. I’m just acknowledging – “

Erik pressed his palm against Charles mouth and Charles stopped talking, lips pursed against his salt encrusted skin until Erik pulled it away. “Let me put this simply. I love you, only you. It doesn’t matter if we have to meet like this for the rest of our lives; I’ll be happy to do it, because I only want to be with you, forever, in any capacity. Only you.”

Erik was the one who couldn’t hide his emotion this time, voice rough, and Charles threw his arms around him and kissed him, lips trembling against his mouth and body shaking with answering emotion. Erik gripped him tightly, his own body shaking, and almost didn’t let Charles pull away. ‘ _It’s Raven,_ ’ Charles said into his mind, and Erik let him go, chasing his lips for one last kiss.

“I have to go,” Charles answered the unasked question, and Erik fought down the urge to rage against the unjustness of it all.

Instead he merely nodded, reverently tucking an errant curl behind Charles’ ear.

Charles stood gracefully, human body pale and freckled and relentlessly ephemeral, and Erik was struck again with Charles’ beauty. Erik climbed to his feet far less smoothly, pulled on his pants and followed Charles down to the shoreline.

They’d said enough goodbyes, he thought, as Charles gazed at him with an unreadable expression. He wouldn’t say it again.

“Be safe,” he said instead, and kissed Charles lightly, barely a brush but still tingling like electricity on their overstimulated lips.

Charles hooked the back of his neck with inhumane speed, brought their mouths together roughly, and whispered a promise into Erik’s mouth. “I’ll see you in three weeks, at dawn. Bring any allies you’ve made,” he said once he’d finished with him, and Erik found that he was clutching Charles to him like a lifeline.

Erik let him go, again, and prayed for the day when he would never have to let him go again. The moon reflected like dancing stars off of the scales as Charles transitioned from human back to merfolk, and Erik only saw one glimpse of the barb-like fins along Charles’ spine before there was once again no sign of his presence.

Erik was alone again, with only the moon as witness to his tears.


End file.
